That Long Hot Summer
by tanner
Summary: UPDATED! Dec 21 What if...Jackie never wrote the letter and broke up with Kelso that summer. Will she be strong enough to resist Hyde?
1. Default Chapter

Title: That Long Hot Summer 

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: What would happen if Jackie didn't break up with Kelso when he was in California.  

**Notes**:  This was supposed to be my summer project, but writers block hit and I didn't look at it for months.  Thanks to Annie for looking it over.

Prologue 

The first rays of sun filtered through her bedroom curtains, giving the room a rosy pink glow.  Clothing and blankets littered the floor, discarded during the hot summer night.  A morning breeze, welcomed after the burning heat of the day, cooled her exposed skin.  

She glanced at the clock; five-thirty in the morning, soon the spell would be broken.

What started out as innocent, turned flirtatious, then the flirtation changed to lust.  And once given into, the lust consumed them, changed them so there was no going back.  Waking the sleeping figure beside her would end the fiction she had been living.  They had an agreement, this was their last night; it had to be over. 

They spent the last three days alone, sheltered from the world.  With a pretence of covering for their friend, they made every excuse to leave the confines of the basement sanctuary.  Trips to the mall were frequent, but no purchases brought home.  Countless movies had been attended, but if questioned, neither would have known the endings.

And three nights had been spent in her room, together; wrapped in a cocoon of post-orgasmic bliss.  In the night they could shut out the reality of the situation, pretend it was just the two of them.  Looks and touches forbidden in the harsh light of day were common place.  They gave completely, no words or promises.  By silent agreement the nights remaining were never mentioned.  There were no time limits when the sun went down.

But it wouldn't change the inevitable.

Michael would be home in six hours, and she still hadn't told him the truth.  

Three months ago she would have been waiting at the end of the driveway, ready to throw herself into his arms.  Two months ago she would have sauntered up and waited for his apology before taking him back.  Four weeks ago she might have shown up, but only to tell him exactly what she thought of him.  Last week she didn't even take the call that told her he was coming back.  

But this morning, with six hours left; all she wanted was one more night.

_Continued in Chapter One_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

Early summer

Eric bounded down the stairs with reckless abandon; this was the start of his last carefree summer and with any luck, he would be back together with Donna by the end of the day.  He stopped short when he noticed Hyde sitting on his usual chair, a sly smile on his face, talking to a very animated Jackie.  Hyde looked up and motioned Eric over.

"Forman, you gotta hear this one." Hyde nodded in Jackie's direction.  "Go ahead."

"Michael and I are engaged!"

Eric glanced over at his friend, a questioning look in his eye.  Kelso might be dumb, but he couldn't be stupid enough to propose to Jackie.

"Just wait, it gets better."  Hyde could barely control his amusement. "And where is Kelso now Jackie?"

"He's driving Donna to California."  She said dismissively and turned her attention back to Eric.  "But you're missing the point Eric.  I'm engaged!  Soon I'll be Mrs. Michael Kelso."

"Wait a minute." Eric held up his hands. "Donna's going to California?"

"Yeah, to visit her mom or sort some stuff out or something.  She called me a couple of hours ago."

"She called you!?  Why didn't she call me?" Eric asked as he sank into the nearest chair.

"God Eric.  Calm down, it's not like you were dating or anything."

Hyde sat forward in his chair. "Very true Jackie.  And speaking of dating…doesn't it strike you as odd that Kelso would offer to drive Donna across the country and spend the summer in a strange city, hours after you two get engaged?"

"No."

"You don't think he could be, I don't know…running away?"

"Steven, why would Michael want to run away?" she tilted her head and asked innocently.

"Because he realized he would have to put up with your whining and bitching for the rest of his life?"

"At least he has someone."  She looked around the basement. "I don't see your girlfriend around here anywhere."

"Even if I wanted one, which I don't, I wouldn't subject her to hanging out here with you."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms and stared into the television set.  Trust Steven to try and put a damper on her good mood.  He was jealous, her and Michael had the perfect relationship and all he had was a bunch of one night stands with skanky girls.

"I can't believe Donna left." Eric said suddenly from his spot on the lawn chair.  His face had turned ghostly pale and he was staring into space.  The thought of Donna running away from her family, from him, was suddenly too much for him to handle.  "I gotta…go…upstairs."  He pushed himself off of the chair and wandered dazedly up the stairs.

Hyde watched his friend and once Eric had left the basement he turned back to Jackie. "So you're not the least bit concerned about Kelso?"

"No.  I'm perfectly fine with it." She said innocently, never taking her eyes off of the television screen.

"Riiight." 

Jackie shifted on the couch and focused her attention on Hyde.  "Steven, you just don't understand the love that Michael and I share.  Yes he may be gone now, but in the end it will bring us closer together."

Hyde tried to keep a straight face.  "Hey man, whatever makes you sleep better at night."

She patted his leg.  "Thank you Steven.  I knew you'd understand."

Hyde shook his head as Jackie went back to watching television.  How she could be completely oblivious to the situation was beyond him.  Kelso would never willingly ask her to marry him.  And if he did, it would be with the understanding that he could still see other people.  Because in Kelso's mind, that would be the only way to do it.

She must have tricked him, it was the only answer.

Poor Kelso.  He'll never know what hit him.  One day, fifteen years from now, he'll wake up and realize he's in a sick and twisted version of hell.  And marriage to Jackie would definitely not be the good kind of hell.

He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her out of the corner of his eye.  It was funny how she could be so excited over something that was never going to happen.  He couldn't wait to see what was going to happen once Kelso got back. 

They had been sitting in silence when Jackie seemed to realize the time and looked around the basement.  "Do you think he's coming back?"

"Who, Forman?"  Hyde shrugged, he didn't think his friend would take Donnas leaving that hard.  But who knew? Eric could be such a girl sometimes.  He hoped it wouldn't take long to pull Eric out of his funk; the last thing Hyde wanted was to spend his summer entertaining Fez and Jackie.  "God I hope so." He mumbled.

"Well, if he's not coming back, I'm leaving."  There was no way she was going to spend her summer cooped up with Steven, especially if Michael wasn't going to be there.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out."  Hyde said without looking up from the television.  

Jackie got up and collected her things, but just as her hand reached the doorknob Hyde called out and stopped her.  "Just for the record.  Did you actually speak to Kelso? Or did Donna fill you in on all the details of their little road trip."

She didn't answer right away, but thought back to the phone call.  Why didn't Michael talk to her?  Probably getting food or something.  She'd make sure to ask him about it next time.

Hyde saw the faintest look of hesitation in her face and it confirmed what he suspected.  "That's what I thought." He said as she walked out the door.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** That Long Hot Summer

**Notes:** I'm destined to be the slowest writer ever, and have the shortest chapters possible.  Sorry about that.  Thanks go out to Annie, who always makes me feel good about my writing.

**Chapter Two**

"I won't be back 'till later Mrs. Forman." Hyde said as he entered the kitchen.  

"Oh Steven, are you sure you can't take Eric with you?" Kitty asked as Hyde walked towards the patio door.

"About that." He stopped and turned to face her. "He hasn't come out of his room for a week, and the last time I saw him all he could do was mumble something about how he shouldn't have let love slip through his fingers.  So…yeah, I'm pretty sure I can't take your son with me."

Kitty looked stunned for a second, then burst out laughing. "Oh that poor boy.  Well you go and have fun; I'll stay here with Mr. Mopeypants."

She was right about Eric's moping.  He had spent the first week of summer vacation in his room, hiding under the covers; or in the basement lamenting his love life.  It was understandable for the first couple of days, but now he was at the point where nobody wanted to be brought down by his constant ramblings.

Hyde opened the patio door and saw Jackie and Fez sitting on the patio chairs, huddled together, deep in conversation.  As he approached them, he noticed they were bent over one of Jackie's magazines. 

Fez nodded his head.  "Oh, I would definitely go with the blue."

"What are you doing?" Hyde asked.

"Helping pick out napkins and tablecloths, I have an eye for colour." Fez beamed.

Hyde stared at him for a second.  Jackie had spent the entire week in the basement flipping through wedding magazines and asking him annoying questions.  Nothing he said would change her mind, she was convinced Kelso would be back in a few weeks and be as enthusiastic as she was.  He didn't want to acknowledge the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him she was going to get hurt.

"Picking out napkin colours?  Why are you encouraging her?  And you—"He pointed at Jackie. "you know what…never mind, I'm outta here."

His path was blocked by Jackie and Fez, who had both bolted out of their chairs and demanded, in unison, to know where he was going.

"Away from you losers." He raised his hand and gave them a short wave. "See ya."

He was two steps closer to the car when Jackie let out a small squeal, ran around Fez and stood in front of him.  "Oh my god.  You're going to a party!"

"No I'm not."  He deadpanned.  How did she know these things?  She must have some weird sixth sense that saw right through him.  Unless she actually listened to what he was saying.

"Yes you are." She persisted. "You're going to that big party in Kenosha.  Everyone who is anyone is going to be there."

Hyde looked down at her and couldn't resist a burn.  "Well, that everyone won't include you, now will it?"  He smiled as she stomped her foot in frustration and glared at him.

Fez came up beside him with his hands on his hips.  "Come on Hyde.  Take your buddy Fez along.  We'll help each other out in the hunt for hot slutty women."

Hyde laughed at the thought.  "Don't need your help man."

"But this could be my only chance to become a man." Fez tried to argue.

"Well that's too bad, 'cause you're still not coming."  He smirked and patted Fez on the shoulder.

"But…you…you can't do that!" Fez sputtered and looked over at Jackie who didn't even try to mask her displeasure at being left behind.  Hyde waggled his eyebrows at them, which made Fez sit down on one of the chairs and pout.  They continued to stare at each other for a few moments, each trying to silently wear the other down.  Just when Hyde decided they had played this game long enough, he saw Mrs. Forman walking towards the door. 

"Oh good, you two kids are still here.  You can help me get my sad little boy out of bed."  Kitty said through the screen door.

Two sets of wide eyes stared at Hyde, pleading for him to take them away.  They had both been witness to Eric's constant lamentation over losing Donna to the lure of the Pacific.  And Mrs. Forman had on her 'I won't take no for an answer' look.  He could imagine how much fun they would have trying to get a depressed, and smelly, Eric Forman out of his room.

Hyde closed his eyes, knowing that he would regret what he was about to do.  "Actually Mrs. Forman, they're coming with me to Kenosha."  As soon as the words were out of his mouth he could see Jackie and Fez hopping up and down excitedly.  

Mrs. Forman tilted her head to the side and gave him a strange look.  "huh…Oh…Ok, kids.  Have a good time." She said with a laugh and a wink.  He thought, for a second, that she was going to give him a hard time.  She always managed to insinuate there was something going on between him and Jackie.  And it had gotten worse since Kelso had been away. 

Hyde let out a small groan, and turned towards the car.  It had started out as such a good day.  How did he get himself into these situations?

"Thank you Steven." Jackie said as she softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Just…get in the car."

Hyde watched as Jackie raced around the back of the vehicle, opened the door and let Fez slide in before her.  He shook his head in exasperation.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" His voice stopped her before she could slide onto the seat.

"I want to sit by the window."

"Oh no you don't."

"Yes, I do."

He rested his arms on the roof of the El Camino and laced his fingers together. "You just don't get it, do you?" 

She raised her eyebrows in silent challenge.

"Fez," he raised his voice, but didn't look away from Jackie, "Get out of the car."

"But—" 

"Now!" Hyde's voice reverberated throughout the car.

Jackie tilted her head and watched as a startled Fez scurried out of the car and stood beside her.  "You--"  Hyde pointed a finger at Jackie, "get in and shut up or you're not going anywhere."

When he finally saw them seated in the proper spot he slid into the drivers seat, and turned to face his two friends.

"Here are the ground rules.  If you do anything stupid, I don't know you;  If I can't find you when I'm ready to go, I leave you;  and if, by some miracle of god, either of you hook up with someone, do –not- use this car for your perverse pleasure.  Understood?"  He looked pointedly at the two sitting beside him.

"Ten four good buddy."  Fez nodded.

"Jackie?" Hyde prodded when she didn't answer.

"What?"

"Are we clear?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes.  Crystal clear."

He let out a short huff, she was going to be the death of him, only two weeks into the summer and he was already letting her tag along.  At this rate they would be best friends by the end of the month.  The thought sickened him.  There was no good reason why they should be friends or even get along.  And he certainly shouldn't be watching out for her while her idiot boyfriend was away.

But he did.  And he couldn't quite figure out why.

Hyde looked at her for a few seconds before shaking his head and starting the car.  The radio cut through the occupants silent musings.  

"—Farmers Almanac calls for one of the hottest summers on record.  Current temperature is 90 and will drop to a low of 75 tonight—"

"Sounds like it's gonna be a hot one." Fez said absently as Hyde backed the vehicle out of the driveway and headed for the highway.

…to be continued.


	4. Chapter Three

Title: That Long Hot Summer 

**Notes**: I have no notes.  But now would be a perfect time to thank everyone who has reviewed or given me feedback.  It means a lot and makes me feel all special.  Many thanks to Annie, who always does a wonderful beta job and keeps me smiling.

**Chapter Three**

The early summer sun had just set as the group pulled up to a driveway that was already littered with vehicles.  The drive had gone surprisingly well, Jackie and Fez had been too excited to do more than stare out the window and hum along to the radio.  It wasn't until they passed the 'Welcome to Kenosha' sign that his two passengers started to get hyper.

"There, how do I look?" Jackie snapped the lid of her compact closed and looked over at Hyde.  He stared at her blankly for a second before a broad smile crept onto his face.  "Don't say it." She warned and turned to Fez who gave her a thumbs up sign.  "You know, you two are lucky I'm always dressed for a party."

"Yeah, we're sure the lucky ones." Hyde murmured as he finished parking the car.

"I'm serious, you should always dress to impress.  You never know who you'll run into."

He finally turned and faced her.  "I'll try and keep that in mind.  Now get out."

Jackie resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him, she was just trying to help, maybe get the poor guy a date.  After quickly gathering her belongings she waited for Fez to step out of the car before she slid across the leather seat in an attempt to exit through the passenger side door.  Her escape was thwarted by an immobile Fez, who stood staring at the brightly lit house.

"You may come out now, lovely ladies.  Fez is here." He said with his arms spread wide.

Jackie rolled her eyes and let out a short huff of breath.  Too impatient to wait, she quickly scurried along the bench seat and scrambled out of the drivers side door.  

Right into the chest of a motionless Hyde.

He was staring, dumfounded, at Fez; who had followed a group of girls up the sidewalk and into the house.  It was only after Fez had disappeared through the front door, and he turned to lock the car that he noticed he had Jackie trapped between himself and the open car door.

He smiled slightly, but didn't make an attempt to get out of her way, just put his arm on the top of the open car door, leaving her the option of ducking under to get past.  She looked from the jean clad arm to his sunglass covered eyes and raised her eyebrow in a defiant gesture.  She wasn't going to be the one to give way.  

It turned into a staring contest, neither wanted to give in and make the first move.  Hyde could see the determination in her eyes, and he wondered what it would take to break her.  Insults wouldn't work, in her mind some of his best were magically turned into compliments.  It would have to be something unexpected, intimate.  Like brushing that stray piece of hair off her forehead.  Or leaning over and gently whispering something into her ear.  He wondered if the feeling would give her goose bumps, if she would react at all. Against his will, he started leaning forward; the sudden desire to taste the curve of her jaw line was overwhelming.

Jackie continued to hold her ground, unaware of Hyde's sudden shift in interest.  She was in the middle of congratulating herself on the upcoming victory when she noticed a look of concentration that wasn't there before.  Like he was studying her, contemplating his next move.  She could feel herself wanting to take a small step forward, to reach a hand out and make contact with his skin.  She wanted to know if his lips felt as soft as she remembered, _seems like years ago, she silently mused.  Just when she felt her head tilting to the side and her lips parting in a silent invitation, a beam of headlights swept over them; with a jolt they both blinked and the spell was broken.  Hyde silently stepped back to let Jackie pass and he shivered involuntarily as the small figure walked away from him. _

He easily caught up to her short strides and tugged on her sleeve to bring her around and face him.  He looked over her shoulder, scanning the front of the two-story house, and then looked back down at her.  Her eyes were scrunched up and her head was tilted to one side, in a look of curiosity or impatience, he couldn't tell.

"Look, Jackie." He started before taking a deep breath. "I know most of the people in there and—"

"God Steven," she said defensively. "It's not like I'm going to embarrass you in front of your friends.  You should be having this talk with Fez."

She tried to turn around again, but his hand stayed firmly on her arm.  "Would you just listen?" He said impatiently.  "I know most of the guys here, but I don't know them all.  Just…uh…don't run off with any strangers." 

Her look quickly changed from bored annoyance to a hero gaze he hated.  He didn't even know why he was concerned, nobody asked him to watch out for her.  And she was a big girl now, he should be happily watching from the sidelines when she makes her own mistakes.

But he wasn't.  And it was starting to worry him.

The pressure of a tiny hand on his arm pulled him back to reality.  "Thank you Steven." Jackie said as she tucked her arm through his and started walking towards the house.

"Yeah…well I don't want to explain anything awkward to Kelso when he gets back."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Sure you don't."

"I don't." He insisted. "But…It would be interesting to watch you do the whole 'How I Spent my Summer Vacation' routine."

Jackie stopped suddenly and gave him a quick slap on the arm. "Steven! You're horrible.  Besides, I'd never do anything like that." She said with a quick flip of her hair.

"Do I have to mention the cheese guy?"

"You just can't let that go, can you?"

"Nope." He smiled down at the dark-haired girl, and continued walking towards the house.

~*~

Hyde looked around and saw the suburban home was crowded with people and a few groups had started to gather in the yard out of the din of the house.  Many of the main floor windows had been opened in an attempt to let the cooler night air circulate, music played from a record player that doubled as seating for two teens who bobbed their heads in time with the rhythm.

He quickly spotted his friend in among the crowd.  Chris was the type of guy who seemed comfortable with everyone and every situation.  A little over six feet tall and unremarkable features were offset by his appealing personality and sly way of charming everyone he met.  

"Hey man, how's it going?" Hyde said as they shook hands.

"Hyde!  Glad you could make it."  He said with an easy smile.

"Just a few friends, huh?"

Chris hung his head and let out a sigh.  "Not my fault man.  Word got out, and…this happened." He gestured at the groups of people standing around the living room.

Hyde had opened his mouth in reply, when he felt a sharp pain in his side.  Looking down he noticed Jackie staring up at him expectedly.  When he didn't say anything, she looked pointedly between him and the new guy.

"Oh yeah…Jackie, this is Chris.  We had the same big brother for a few years."  Jackie reached over and shook his hand.  Hyde watched as Chris's face lit up when Jackie smiled a hello at him.  He rolled his eyes and shook his head at the display, and impatiently asked if Chris's new girlfriend was in attendance.

Chris scanned the room without letting go of Jackie's hand, "Jennifer should be around somewhere.  She's the hostess of this little shindig."

"I would love to meet her." Jackie said sweetly.

"Who am I to deny such a lovely treasure?" Chris artfully dropped her hand and turned to find his girlfriend.

Jackie turned to Hyde, a look of amazement on her face. "Are you sure he's your friend?"

"Don't let it go to your head.  He does that with everyone."

~*~

Jennifer was a West Kenosha High senior, and determined to make the most of her last year of high school.  She knew she was on the verge of being one of the most popular girls in school, with her pretty figure, pleasant smile and striking auburn hair.  She had a habit of motioning with her hands when she talked and wasn't afraid to laugh out loud when something amused her.  When Chris found her in what was supposed to be the off-limits den, she was gossiping with two of her friends.

"…sorry to break it to you, but he's taken." At the disbelieving looks she received, she continued.  "I'm serious, I just saw him with—"

"Jennifer." Chris broke into the discussion, grabbed her hand and started leading her away. "Come meet a friend of mine."

She mouthed an apology to her friends and quickly sidestepped a large football player type that was heading in the opposite direction.  After shaking her arm free, she followed as her boyfriend threaded around groups of teenagers.  _Good turn out_, she thought and silently congratulated herself on another successful party.  It would be the talk of the school on Monday, and she would be one step closer to Homecoming Queen.

Just when she thought Chris was leading her in circles he stopped suddenly, almost causing her to walk right into him.  It would have been comical if it happened to anyone but her.  Chris made a brief introduction but she only half listened, she was to busy giving her boyfriend a cold look.  Eventually she turned to the new couple and with a bright smile thanked them for coming.  The girl responded with a perky hello while the guy just nodded a hello.

Jennifer was about to launch into a series of boring small talk questions, when she did a double take at the dark haired girl standing in front of her.  "Hey!  You're a cheerleader from Point Place, aren't you?"

Jackie looked over at Hyde and raised a triumphant eyebrow at him, _told you I was the popular one, her expression said.  She turned back to Jennifer, "Yes, I am.  Captain, actually.  Do you cheer too?" She asked, trying to remember if she had seen the girl at any games or competitions._

"Not since Junior High.  Our team sucks too much to put yourself through that."

"Oh." Jackie said, not quite understanding what one had to do with the other. 

"Come on." Jennifer laughed at Jackie's perplexed look. "I'll show you around and we can let these two do whatever it is they plan on doing all night."  She kissed her boyfriend briefly on the cheek and then motioned for Jackie to follow her.

"Your girlfriend's a saint." Hyde said as they watched the two girls weave through the crowded room.  He looked over and saw Chris shaking his head in confusion. "For putting up with Jackie." He clarified.

"Familiarity breeds contempt, huh?" Chris laughed.  "Know what?  I think Jennifer really likes her.  We better watch it man, they'll be thick as thieves by the end of the night." He tapped Hyde on the chest and motioned to the bar.  "Come on, let's get a beer."

~*~

In another room of the house, a group of Kenosha High School juniors had gathered in a close circle.  Their high-pitched squeals and sudden bursts of laughter could be heard from the other room.  "He's so cool, like nothing ever gets to him…you know?"  The other girls nodded their agreement.  "I've seen him around a couple of times and he's always so calm and collected…aloof.  He always has a girl with him, but he doesn't believe in the whole girlfriend thing."

"Who's this?"  Allison, a raven-haired senior, broke into the conversation as she approached the huddled group.

"That guy from Point Place, Hyde."

"Curly hair, glasses?" the new girl questioned.

"Yeah." The youngest of the group sighed.

"Drives a big black El Camino?" She pushed further, and on seeing their looks of affirmation continued.  " Yeah, not so calm, and totally has a girlfriend.  I saw them outside when I drove by, two seconds from grabbing each other and making out on Chris's front sidewalk."

The shocked group demanded to know who the mystery girl was that stole their newest would-be conquest.  Allison looked over the crowd and saw Jennifer and the very girl they were talking about coming towards them.  Nodding briefly in Jackie's direction she turned back to the group of younger girls that had gathered.

"That's the one."

Continued in Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Four

**Title:** That Long Hot Summer 

**Notes: **See?  When I put my mind to it, I can update in a reasonable amount of time.  There are one or two bits of dialogue in this chapter that I lifted from the show.  In my defense they were really good lines, and they fit quite nicely.  Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and my wonderful beta Annie.

**Chapter 4**

"Good party." Jackie commented as they walked through the crowded kitchen.  "Nice turnout."

"Thanks." Jennifer beamed.  It was nice to have someone around who appreciated the need for a large number of people at a party.  When everyone went home they all had her to thank for such a good time.  She indicated towards a group of girls standing at the far end of the family room and said she would introduce Jackie to them.

Jackie was caught up in the sights and sounds of this new place.  As much as she loved being the center of attention, there were times when she wanted to have a fresh start, where people didn't automatically think of her as Jackie Burkhardt, the little rich girl.  Must be a maturing thing, she thought.

"That's the downstairs bathroom." Jennifer explained absently as they passed a closed door.

"Good to know."

"Oh, not a _bathroom_ bathroom." Jennifer said hurriedly, remembering Jackie had never been there before.  "Well, it is…now.  But a few years ago it didn't work and Chris's dad took forever to fix it, so it kind of became a hide away with a sink that's just the right height.  It's early yet, so there's no line up.  Later on there'll be a ton of people waiting outside.  They'll usually give you ten minutes or so before the pounding on the door starts."

"Only ten minutes?" Jackie questioned.

"Well, yeah.  What fun would it be if you weren't a little rushed?" She said and then added as an afterthought, "Oh, and it's not soundproofed either…just a heads up."

Jackie raised an amused eyebrow, and tucked the information away for future reference.  Soon they were standing in front of a group of girls that looked to be the same age as her.  All conversation ceased and the group stared as they saw the two girls approach.  Jennifer made the introduction and looked a little confused, was that resentment in their eyes?

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence one of the girls stepped forward, a smile on her face.  "Hi Jackie, I'm Allison." The dark-haired girl said and gave the younger girls a small scowl.  "How do you like the party?"

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief, she got the impression that she either walked in on a private conversation, or they already didn't like her.  Either way, once Allison gave her approval the rest of the girls had followed.  In a few minutes they were laughing and talking like old friends.

"I bet you've dated a lot of the football players." One of the girls asked Jackie after she mentioned that she was a cheerleader.

"Nope.  I've actually only had one boyfriend.  We've together since I was a freshman."

"That long?"

"Well, off and on for a while.  But we're doing pretty good right now."

"You look really good together." Megan, one of the quieter girls broke in.

Jackie looked at her for a second, and tried to remember if they had met before.  She was about to reply when a strong arm reached around and dangled a bottle of beer two inches in front of her face.  She jumped slightly and heard a familiar low, deep chuckle coming from behind her.  For a split second, she had the urge to lean back and press herself into his chest.  She could imagine the feel of his arm coming to rest protectively around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.  That he would whisper a private joke in her ear and just the feeling of his closeness would send shivers down her spine.

But in the next instant she remembered that he wasn't her boyfriend, and he definitely wasn't the one she had agreed to marry and she chided herself for thinking that way.  In fact, she found herself getting annoyed at Hyde's little game of always trying to come between her and Michael.  Usually he would tell her how stupid she was being, how Michael wasn't mature enough to look after a dog, let alone get married.  But now, it was different, she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was, but somehow she knew that the rules had changed.

"I brought you a beer." He said, still dangling the bottle in front of her.  She quickly turned around and saw the corner of his lip was curled up as he tried to control his laughter.  She snatched the bottle out of his hand and turned slightly to address the girls in the group.

"Guy's, this is Steven." She gritted, her teeth clenched.  

Hyde looked over her shoulder and nodded a brief hello to the now silent and gaping girls.  Except for Jackie, who was tapping her foot waiting for him to either get to the point, or leave.  

_Man, chicks are weird_.  Hyde thought. _One minute you can't hear yourself think and the next they just stand there, staring_.  He indicated to Chris, who was standing beside him. "We're going downstairs to play pool."  Jackie nodded and impatiently waved him off. "And I can't find Fez."

"You lost your friend?"

"Hey, I'm not his mother." He paused for a second and then pointed at her.  "And he's your friend too."

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll keep an eye out for him."

"I'd like to remind you I wanted to come here alone."

"You've made that perfectly clear." She nodded and patted his chest for effect.  "And if I see Fez, I'll be sure to send him right down." 

Hyde looked like he was about to say something, but one more glance over at the gaggling group behind her made him leave.  She turned back towards the girl she had been talking with and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Megan, he has no manners.  What were you saying?"

"Hmm?" The girl said as watched one of the football players walk by. "Oh, I don't remember, must not have been important."

~*~

Hyde was glad to be in the cool confines of the basement, where the sounds of the party above him were muffled by the wood paneling and light brown shag carpet.  He was surprised to see twin overhead lights illuminated the pool table that stood in the centre of the room.  The last time he had been there a single swinging light bulb was the only source of light.  He complemented Chris on the good job his father and he did on renovating the area.

They had been playing for over an hour before the topic of Jackie crept into their conversation.  

"So that's the chick you went to jail for."

"I did _not_ go to jail for her." Hyde said emphatically.

"Sure.  You wanna try your luck again?" Chris waved his hand towards the racked balls sitting at the end of the pool table.  Hyde shook his head and opened one of the extra beers they had brought down with them.  He watched as Chris broke, sinking one stripe and dispersing the rest of the balls on the felt surface.  

"I suppose this is the same Jackie you _didn't_ take to your junior prom either." Chris said absently as he surveyed the table.

"Hey! She cried."

"Uh huh.  Bet she was real grateful too." He winked as he knocked the nine ball into the side pocket with a satisfying _thunk_.  Getting no rise out of Hyde, Chris picked up the blue square of chalk and applied a thin layer to the tip of the poor cue.  "Seems to me, like she's found your softer side, and you; always the hero, coming to the rescue.  Guess it was just a matter of time before the two of you couldn't stay away from each other, huh?"

He had raised the bottle to his lips by the time his mind registered what Chris was saying.  Slowly, the weird conversations of the evening were starting to come together.  _No no no_, he thought.  _Anyone but Jackie._  Jackie represented everything he hated, how could his friend think that he would like someone like her?  They had nothing in common, they didn't even like each other, they fought at every opportunity.  Couldn't anyone see that?

"…I mean, yeah I'm a bit surprised.  'Cause, man? She's a cheerleader, not your usual type." Chris continued as he walked around the pool table and lined up his next shot. "Twelve in the corner.  But she really grows on you."

"Yeah, like an uncontrollable tumour." Hyde muttered.

Chris looked up from the table. "What?"

"Nothing.  Chris, Jackie and I aren't-- Do you honestly think you can make that shot?" Hyde asked when he noticed where Chris was aiming.

"Piece of cake." He grinned as the cue ball sailed down the rail and tapped the purple ball sending it neatly into the pocket.  He rested the cue on the side of the table, leaned over and whispered, "So, is she good in bed?"

Chris took the open mouthed stare and flushed face as a negative.  "Christ, you two haven't done it yet!  How long has she been stringing you along?"

"Whoa, I think you've got the wrong—" Hyde tried to break in.

"Hey, I'm just asking." He raised his hands in surrender.  "You used to be forthcoming with this sort of information."__

"Look man it's not—"  His extremely contrary reply was interrupted by a very happy, but slightly drunk Fez, who came bouncing down the basement steps.

"Oh my god." He said once he had reached the bottom.  "I think I am in love."

Hyde looked at Fez in disbelief, not just because of his antics, but because he did _not_ want to have this conversation in front of him.  It was bad enough Chris had jumped to the wrong conclusion; he didn't need Fez getting involved as well.  "Chris, this is my friend Fez.  He's not from around here."  He hoped that would explain everything.

"Who's the lucky lady?"  Chris asked as he picked up his cue and considered his next shot.

"I do not know her name, but she is a goddess."

"Where'd you meet her?"

"Meet?  Oh no, I have just been admiring from a far." Fez shook his head emphatically.

"Well what does she look like?" Hyde asked with an impatient tinge in his voice.  Maybe if they found this girl Fez would stop acting like a moron.

Fez sighed and, with a far away look in his eyes, described the girl.  "A goddess."  He finished.

"Oh yeah." Chris and Hyde said at the same time, bright smiles on their faces.  "She's been _everybody's_ goddess."

"So what you're saying is she's easy?"

"Fez," Hyde started. "she makes Pam Macy look like a choir girl."

"So what you're saying is I have a chance." Fez's smile grew brighter.

"Hey man, anything's possible."

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Chris said.

Hyde breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his two friends climb up the stairs.  There were some things he didn't want to discuss with Fez, and this misunderstanding about Jackie was one of them.  Fez would go and blow the whole thing out of proportion, like always, and leave him to pick up the pieces.  He could only hope that Chris would get distracted and forget the whole thing between now and the time he came back downstairs.

"We'll continue our discussion later." Chris called over his shoulder, as the door to the basement closed behind him.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter Five

**Title:** That Long Hot Summer

**Notes**: Annie did a fantastic job on the beta of this chapter, thanks hun.  

**Chapter 5**

The basement was suddenly silent, as Chris closed the door behind him and Fez, leaving a momentarily stunned Hyde all alone.  With a short huff, he picked up the discarded pool cue and continued the game Chris had abandoned.  

He circled to the other side of the table and absentmindedly watched the red ball roll over the felt surface.  Trying to make sense of his feelings for Jackie had always been complicated.  For so long she had been the annoying little girl that had attached herself to Kelso.  Then, one day, she wasn't so little.  And a little while after that, she wasn't so annoying either.

But she was always attached to Kelso, that hadn't changed. 

Which made his position harder.

He remembered the day it started; wasn't after the prom or their date.  Wasn't even after he took the rap for the pot, but he could see why everyone thought so.  No, it was after that completely innocent kiss on his birthday.  He couldn't believe that one kiss on the cheek could burn for a week.

Turns out, Mrs. Forman was right; he did kind of like her.

And he became very good at hiding it.  As long as they didn't spend too much time together, he was fine.  Didn't do anything stupid.  It was those moments when they were alone that did him in.  The times when she wasn't with Kelso, they were the dangerous ones.

Like this summer.

Which is why he resisted letting her tag along and join the group.  He made a promise, after that disaster with Donna; friends girls were off limits, no matter how hot she was or how stupid the friend.  He was not going to go through that again.  Jackie would always just be the girlfriend of Kelso.  Nothing more.  It's the way it had to be.

With a resounding _thwak he sent the eight ball careening into the corner pocket. His resolve stronger, he headed up the stairs to find Jackie and put an end to this crazy misunderstanding.  _

Before it got too out of control.

~*~

Hyde wandered through main floor of the house.  He half hoped Jackie would come storming around the corner, fire in her eyes, and demand to know why he would let people think they were an item.  It would save him a lot of hassle, but he knew that if anyone did say anything, she would assume it was about her and Kelso.

He finally found her; sitting on the living room couch, feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Steven!  There you are."  Jackie looked up from her spot on the couch, a large smile on her face.

"Jackie, are you drunk?"

"No" she replied indignantly. "I've been having a civil conversation with these nice people." She looked beside her, only to notice the other two occupants of the couch were slumped together, asleep.  _When did that happen? She wondered._

Hyde raised an eyebrow and tried to control his laughter.  "Was it something you said?"

"Shut up!" She sputtered between giggles.  "They were awake two seconds ago!"

"Uh huh."  He laughed even harder when one of the other occupants of the couch shifted positions and Jackie wound up with their head on her shoulder.  She tried, without any luck, to push the sleeping intruder off and finally looked up at Hyde for help.

Wordlessly, he offered a hand and with a gentle tug, pulled her off the couch.  Any other time he would have let go and let her find her ground.  But this time, he held onto her as she stumbled slightly, her other hand reaching out for his chest in an attempt to stabilize herself.  At the first contact he froze; all of the good reasons for staying away were pushed into the background.  He looked down and saw, through her curtain of dark hair, her moisten her lips and felt her fingers unconsciously kneed his chest.  "Maybe a bit tipsy." She admitted; as she continued to stare at his dark cotton t-shirt.

He looked around and finally noticed the groups of people milling about, all within earshot.  "We need to talk."  He said and without letting go of her hand, he led her through the room and into the den; the only place that he knew would be empty.  He closed the door and ran a hand over his face in an attempt to stall the inevitable.  By the time he got his thoughts together he realized Jackie had been talking since they entered the room.

"Jackie." He tried to break into her monologue.

"…and everyone's so nice; they keep saying the best things about me and Michael."

"Jackie--"

"Even people I've never met before are congratulating me."

Hyde stopped.  _Please tell me she didn't tell them about the engagement._  "Why are they congratulating you?" He asked hesitantly. 

"For having such a wonderful boyfriend." She looked at him, confused.

_Oh, thank god._  For weeks Jackie had been telling everyone in town that she was engaged, he had to thank some higher power that she had chosen this night to finally shut up about it.  With a deep breath he pushed her down onto a plush leather chair, and prepared for the worst.  "Jackie, these people have never met Kelso."

"Of course they have...everyone's been talking about us."

"Yeah.  _Us_." He gestured between them. "You and Me."  She still looked up at him, a blank look in her eyes.  "They think I'm your boyfriend." He finished bluntly.

She almost laughed at the idea, but one look at Hyde's face made her think twice.  She leaned back into the chair and looked around, disbelieving.  It was a ridiculous idea, exactly how much did _he_ have to drink?  She was just about to tell him how insane he was acting, when a niggling thought took hold in the back of her mind.  Something she couldn't quite place…

And then it clicked.

All of the comments, the strange looks and thinly veiled hostility from some of the girls.  The sweet girl who said they looked good together and it was obvious they were in love…all of it for Steven.

She wondered how everyone could be so confused.  Shouldn't it be obvious that, at best, they tolerate each other?  That they had nothing in common?  She was popular and a cheerleader and shouldn't be seen with scruffy guys like him.

On the other hand, it seemed fitting, because she knows what it feels like to be in his arms.  That sometimes, when she's all alone in bed, she thinks back over that night, just to preserve the memory.

She couldn't deny that it would be so easy to give into the lust.  Even tonight she felt herself slipping.

"Jackie?" Hyde reached down and touched her lightly on the shoulder.  As if in a daze, she looked up and noticed his eyes, _I wonder when they got to be so blue.  With a start she realized where she was and hastily stood up and put some much needed distance between them.  Lines started to get fuzzy when they were too close.  _

"That's crazy.  Nobody would ever think I would go out with someone like you."  She raised her eyebrows in a look of certainty that begged for him to disagree.

"Really?" He questioned and slowly started to close the gap between them.  He cocked his head to the side and looked at her. "Everyone here thinks you are."  By this time they were only inches apart and for every step he took forward she would back up.  Until, with a startling thump, she was pressed up against the den wall.  He reached out and gently touched her jean covered waist to steady her.  "Maybe they know something you don't." His breath warmed the sensitive skin of her cheek.

She couldn't explain what was happening.  A sudden defenselessness washed over her, she couldn't move, didn't want to move.  This wasn't happening.  She struggled to find some…any determination to push him aside and walk away.  Stroll back into the crowd of people congregating in the front of the house.

But she couldn't.  And she didn't.

She stayed there, motionless, waiting for him to make a move.  Half hoping he would lean in and kiss her.  So she could feel the warm touch of his lips on hers.  By instinct she parted her mouth slightly, a sign from her traitorous body.  A body that never fully forgot the feel of his kiss and longed for the chance to relive the experience.

He continued to stare down into her eyes, he had a slight smirk on his lips, like he knew she wasn't as opposed to his actions as she let on.  The light touch of his fingertips burned through her clothing, and with an agonizing slowness he tilted his head to fully close the gap between their two mouths.  She found herself closing her eyes in anticipation of the contact.

But before she could feel the warm tingle of a first kiss they were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath coming from the now open doorway. 

"Oh…jeeze…sorry." Jennifer apologized when she saw who she had walked in on.  She liked this couple and from the looks of things she had obviously interrupted the start of something hot.  "I didn't think anyone…uhh."  She looked around and pointed towards the kitchen. "I'll just go back…in there."

"No!" Jackie let out a sigh of relief and pushed herself away from the wall.  "What did you need?"

"Are you sure?" Jennifer questioned.  She liked her new friend from Point Place.  Jackie was a lot nicer than some of the girls she had been introduced to.  Like that skank Pam Macy and her idiot boyfriend…whatshisname, the model.  Now there were two people destined for dumbness.  

"Positive." Jackie patted her on the arm and ushered her out of the room.  As they turned the corner she risked a quick glance into the den, expecting to see Hyde's triumphant smile over her wanton actions.  Instead, she saw him release a deep breath and run a hand over his face and through his hair. 

At that moment, she knew; this wasn't over.

Not by a long shot.

_…Continued in Chapter 6, where we move it to the drive-in._


	7. Chapter Six

**Title: **That Long Hot Summer

**Notes**: Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter.  I was concerned about the ending, but by your comments I know I made the right choice.  Maybe once this is all finished I'll do an "out takes" chapter, and let you see how Chapter Five might have ended.  And, of course, many many thanks to Annie who took time out of her busy school schedule to look this over.

**Chapter Six**

"But I don't want to." Jackie whined, as she stomped out of the Forman's kitchen and headed for the stairs.  "Can't it wait until tomorrow, when Fez gets back?"

"No, and you should have thought of that before you ate the cookies." Hyde said as he followed behind her.

"How was I supposed to know they were a bribe?"

"Jackie, she gave me a beer to go with the cookies."

She stopped and shrugged her shoulders "Maybe that happens a lot here."

"It happens nowhere."  He pointed her towards the closed door and gave her a small shove.  "Be brave grasshopper."

Jackie took a deep breath, put on her best cheerleading smile and threw open the door.

~*~

"Come on Eric, it's Star Wars…your favourite." 

She had been at it for over half an hour.  It started out as a friendly invitation, extended on the unfair persuasion from Mrs. Forman to get her son out of the house before his father killed him.  However, once it became clear Eric wasn't buying, it quickly degraded to a lot of begging and pleading.

"And it's at the drive in," she continued. "So you can turn it up real loud."

"Fine." He sighed dramatically. "But only if I drive."

Her smile at a job well done quickly faded when she heard Hyde yell shotgun, and claim the passenger seat for himself.  She looked at him incredulously, and was aggravated further by his struggle to keep from laughing.  Shooting him a glare, she turned, stomped out of the room and yelled over her shoulder that she would be waiting for them in the car.

Jackie stared out of the window as Eric drove the short distance to the Drive-In.  She had spent a lot of time trying to reconcile what almost happened that night in Kenosha.  If Jennifer hadn't have walked into the room, she had no doubt that she would have let Steven kiss her.  And if she was being completely honest, she would have let him do a lot more too.

Instead, she spent the rest of the evening gossiping with Jennifer and her group of friends, and spent the drive home trying to engage Fez in conversation.  After they got back, she had tried her best to avoid the basement and anything else that might put her in close, secluded contact with Hyde.  A resolve that was strongly tested by the rising heat of the Wisconsin summer; the basement was the only place that was reasonably cool.  

She slumped back against the seat and watched as Hyde joked with Eric.  It wasn't fair; he could be all calm and cool, while she was trying anything to make herself stop thinking about him.

~*~

The Point Place drive in had four screens and a central hub that housed concession booths, washrooms and a variety of arcade games.  Their theatre was packed to capacity, probably due, she thought, to the clear skies, warm evening and lack of anything better to do.

By the time they found a space and got settled, they only had to wait a few minutes before the movie started.  Jackie watched Eric's eyes light up when the first titles started scrolling on the screen.  Her job was finished; he was out of the house and looked happy enough.  Too bad she had to sacrifice her Friday night to do it.

She glanced over at Hyde, who was slumped against the door, leaning his head on his balled up fist.  At least she wasn't the only one here against their will.  _I wonder what he would have been doing tonight?_ She thought absentmindedly, until she realized she shouldn't care.

She groaned inwardly, _this has got to stop_.

~*~

VADER: You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take her away!

"You know, this movie would have been a lot better if they had just shot her right then." Jackie said.

"Shorter, not necessarily better." Hyde argued.

"What?"

"Guys?" Eric looked at the two of them. "Do you mind?"

They mumbled apologies and remembered they were here for their friend, who actually liked this silly movie.

~*~

Jackie got Hyde's attention, motioned towards Eric and rolled her eyes dramatically as she watched him mouth the dialogue along with the actors.  

LUKE: The Force?

BEN: Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us.  It binds the galaxy together. 

She stifled a giggle and thought it was probably for the best that Donna wasn't around to witness this.

~*~

LUKE: She's rich.

Chewbacca growls

HAN: Rich? 

LUKE: Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be... 

"See?" Jackie said and pointed towards the screen. "Pays to be rich.  People will always rescue you if you have money." Eric scowled at her.  "What?" She questioned, and resumed watching the picture.

~*~

LEIA: (finally) Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper? 

Luke takes off his helmet, coming out of it. 

LUKE: What? Oh...the uniform. I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you. 

LEIA: You're who? 

"Some rescue." Hyde said.  

Jackie nodded in agreement, "As if a scrawny little thing like him would be able to waltz in there and rescue her.  Get a life!" She yelled towards the screen.

"Would you two shut up!" Eric shouted. 

Jackie and Hyde looked at Eric, then each other and finally back to Eric again; too stunned by his outburst to retort.  Jackie gave Hyde a questioning look before folding her arms and resting her chin on the top of the front seat.  They sat in silence for a minute before Hyde tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards the concession stand. "Come on."

She scrambled gratefully out of the Vista Cruiser and followed as Hyde threaded his way around the parked cars, finally emerging on the outer edge of the parking lot.  She fell into step beside him as they followed the wooden fence that surrounded the area and lead to a common concession stand.

"He could be a little nicer to me." Jackie said suddenly, "I gave up my Friday night to haul his butt out of that dank basement."

"Yeah, you're a saint." Hyde said sarcastically.

"Yes, I am." She retorted. "And I really don't understand his obsession with this stupid movie."

"Thing with Forman is; he thinks of himself as Luke Skywalker."

"Oh my god, that's so sad." She glanced over at him, "So that makes you…"

"Han Solo, baby." He smiled and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, whatever.  Although…" She studied him for a second.  "You do have the same unwashed, scruffy scoundrel thing going on."

"Thank you."

"Only you would take that as a compliment."

"How many girls do you think came here to watch Luke?"  He grinned when she didn't answer. "Exactly."

"Still doesn't explain his little temper tantrum back there."

"He was afraid of missing his favourite part." 

Jackie stopped walking and looked at the screen where she saw the princesses quickly kiss the hero's cheek for luck, and then bury her head in his shoulder while they swung across the gaping crevasse.  She swung her head around to look at Hyde. "Wait a minute, he thinks Luke and Leia are destined to be together?"

"Yep."

"Where would he get that idea from?"

"Hell if I know.  Why do you care?"

"I don't." She said defensively. "It's just obvious that she's going to wind up with Han Solo."

"Maybe in your world." He said and noticed a group of people coming towards them.  He tugged on the back of Jackie's shirt to back her up a step and get them off the shale path and out of the way.  

"Look.  Two people don't rub each other the wrong way like that, without an underlying sexual chemistry."

She looked over at Hyde, who was staring at her like she had suddenly grown two heads.

"What!  It's only in every book and movie ever made."

"Yeah.  Anyway.  He likes to think that whatever happens in his life can be applied to Star Wars.  Including the happily ever after with the princess."

"And in his fantasy world the princess is…" She gave him a questioning look.

"Donna."

"Donna as Princess Leia? Puh-lease."  Jackie tossed her hair over her shoulder.  "If anyone is the princess, it's m--." She stopped once she realized what her admission implied; her and Steven were the ones that should be together.

"No one would ever argue your position as Princess." He said quietly from beside her.

She wondered what he meant by that.  Usually, if he was trying to burn her, he would come right out and say it; or, he would get that happy-evil look on his face.  But this time he just stared at her, almost…softly, like he wanted to say more, but couldn't.  It was times like this that she knew there was a side of himself that he tried not to let anyone see.

Feeling the need to say something, but not quite sure of what to say; she reached out and lightly brushed an invisible speck of dirt from his T-shirt, buying time.  From under her lashes she watched a confused look spread over his features, his eyes followed her lingering fingertips.

"I wanted to thank you for looking out for me last weekend.  You're a good friend Steven."

"Just watching out for myself." He shrugged.

"No, it was more than that." Jackie insisted and stood on her tiptoes to brush a quick, soft kiss against his cheek. "Thank you." She finished, but the words came out as a mere whisper as she once again found herself within inches of his mouth.  She closed her eyes at the tingle that started to work its way down her spine.

Slowly, she fell back onto her heels, never expecting he would follow.  They froze in that position, almost, but not quite touching.  A war of wills raged in both of them, all too aware that the next movement would decide which path was chosen.  They could back up and walk away, knowing that the other would never mention it again.  Or, they could choose the other option; give in to the impulse and risk the consequences.  

Risk getting caught.   

She ran her tongue over her now dry lips and tried to control the thunderous beating of her heart.  She was just about to throw rational thought aside when she felt the lightest flutter of a kiss against her jaw.  Goosebumps appeared on her arms despite the warm humid air that lingered long after sundown.  Her head tilted of its own accord, and allowed him the opportunity to place a kiss along the downy soft ridge of her ear lobe.

It was nothing like she had experienced before.  Blood rushed in her ears; making her think the ocean was only a step away, legs that were usually sure in their movements felt as weak as a newborn.  A fluttering sensation in her stomach quickly spread towards her legs and she resisted the urge to mould herself to his side and do anything necessary to alleviate the pressure.

All without her lips ever touching his.

She shuddered at the thought of what she would feel if she moved her head the slightest bit, and let her own mouth seek his.  She knew it would be the end of her pathetic attempt to deny she wanted him.  More importantly, she knew there would be no stopping, no going back.  

It wouldn't end with just one kiss.

In a move backed by desire, she pulled her head away only long enough to claim his lips with her own.  At the first touch, memories of another time came flooding back and she tried not to let the moan that was building escape her lips.  There was no awkwardness, no light caress to test the waters or pulling back to ask a silent question of permission.  Just exhilaration from the forgotten feel of skin against skin.

She brought her arms up around his neck, and continued the bruising embrace.  Minutes passed before the frenzied actions slowed and became languid, sensual.  They took turns exploring the others mouth, lost themselves in the sensation.

Through the fog that had settled over her mind, she heard the boisterous sounds of laughter that could only be made by a group of teenagers.  Unwilling to make the first move, she was grateful when Hyde gently pulled them backwards, further into the dark shadows of the perimeter fencing.  

She wound up standing in between his legs as he leaned against the wooden fence, she could feel the heat radiating between their bodies.  Her heart started to hammer in her chest, and she was sure he would be able to feel it.  He placed a series of kisses along the column of her neck, stopping only to give her a sly grin and switch to the other side.  She shivered as the rough hair of his newly grown beard brushed over her skin; and when he was finished she impatiently sought his mouth and gave him a demanding kiss.

The goosebumps returned when the arm that was circling her waist moved and he started to run his hand over the swell of her breast.  She nipped his lower lip and allowed her own hands to roam free, trailing fingertips down his neck and over his shoulders; wandering down his side and resting on the waistband of his pants.  Without thinking she let her hand drift lower, but Hyde's quick hiss of breath brought her back to reality.

She quickly broke the kiss and snatched her hand away.  Taking a small step backwards she swallowed deeply and tried to control her rapid breathing.  She risked a small look at Hyde and was relieved to see he looked as affected as she was.

"We should probably…" She bit her lip hesitantly and pointed towards the concession stand.

Hyde pushed himself off of the fence. "Yeah."

"You know…in case Eric wonders about us."

"Uh huh." He agreed.

A long silence followed and neither moved towards the brightly lit building. 

"He doesn't even know we're gone, does he?" She asked.

Hyde reached over and brought her body towards his.  "Not a clue." He said, before claiming her mouth once again.

To be continued… 

**More A/N**:  I'm expecting the next update will take at least 2 weeks, maybe even longer.  Going on vacation. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title:** That Long Hot Summer

**Notes: **Where to start?  I am very, very sorry for the length of time between posting chapter 6 and 7.  It won't happen again, I promise.  I would like to thank everyone who commented and left feedback, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that people are reading and are anxious to know what happens next.  Just to let you know, I've never entertained the idea of _not_ finishing this fic.  I like the ending too much to let that happen.  As always, thanks to Annie for reading this over and making it better.

~*~

On the surface, nothing had changed; Eric was still a wreck, Fez bemoaned his lack of love life, Hyde didn't care about anything and Jackie pretended to only grace their presence out of the goodness of her heart.  But beyond the surface, where nobody thought to look, everything had changed.

After the drive-in, a curious pattern started to emerge; If Hyde left a room, Jackie would soon follow, and if they were ever found by themselves, there was a strange quiet that surrounded them, and the air seemed to be supercharged, electric.  But even more telling, if one was so inclined to notice, was the shift from innocent put downs to innuendo-laden remarks.  Never enough to hurt, but just enough to make the blood boil.

And they would always leave the room soon after.

But no one noticed, which only added fuel to a situation that was threatening to explode.

~*~

The couch springs groaned slightly as the two figures shifted to a more comfortable position.  Stolen moments in the middle of the day were the norm now and they considered themselves lucky that the rest of the household was busy for at least a couple of hours.

"This doesn't change anything."  She whispered in between kisses.

"Jackie, I have no idea what you're talking about." Hyde replied.

"You and me.  This thing we have between us."

"The only thing between us, is too many clothes." He said as he tried to lift the shirt over her head.

She placed a hand on his chest in an attempt to stop him, "Steven!  I'm serious.  I think we need to agree, right away; whatever this is we can't let anyone know."

"Why, you don't think Forman would be happy for us?"

"And it's only for the summer." She finished, leaving the 'until Michael comes back' implied.

"Right." He nodded, and reached under her shirt once again. "Only for the summer, and no one finds out.  Sounds like a plan."

His attempt to divest Jackie from her shirt was halted by a sudden thump coming from upstairs.  They paused a second, and when a similar noise followed they quickly parted and straightened themselves up.

"I thought you said no one was home." Jackie whispered as she smoothed her hair down.

"I lied.  Forman's been upstairs the whole time." He smiled as she whipped her head around and glared at him. "Oh come on." He said and lifted her chin up to look at him, a mix of fury and desire clouding her eyes.  "If you're quiet, he'll never know we're down here."

She wavered, but footsteps on the stairs brought her back to her senses.  With an indignant shove, she forced him to the end of the sofa and tried to focus on the television.

"What are you guys watching?" Eric asked disinterestedly and stepped over the couch to sit between them.

Hyde hesitated when he looked over at the television and saw what he thought were insects mating. "Uhh…National Geographic Special."

"Oh." Eric replied half-heartedly and focused on the show.  Hyde leaned back and shrugged at Jackie's astonished look.  What else was he supposed to say?  That an hour ago, before Jackie showed up, he was watching game shows and at some point during the last hour he had been too preoccupied to notice the program had changed.  Somehow he didn't think she would appreciate that.

"Wait a minute.  You two weren't watching this." Eric looked at them accusingly.

Hyde turned towards Jackie, who was looking at Eric with a wide-eyed, stunned expression, and decided not to let her try and explain. "Normally _I_ wouldn't, but turns out our Jackie is quite the little pervert."

Jackie shot him a murderous look, but didn't retaliate.

"Look at them," Eric pointed towards the television, once again caught up in his own problems. "Happy together, without a care in the world.  That's the life." 

"Yeah, until the male gets eaten for being a whiny cry-baby." Jackie muttered under her breath.

The three of them sat in silence and watched the images flicker over the screen.  Jackie kept glancing over at Eric, partly worried that he would come to his senses and realize nobody would willingly watch this show, but mostly in hopes that he would get up and leave so they could continue where they were before they were so rudely interrupted.

As soon as the credits started to roll Hyde slapped the arm of the couch and declared he was late for work.  Jackie shot him an evil look and slumped back into the cushions, until she remembered he wasn't supposed to be at work for another two hours.  The casual brush of his fingertips along the base of her neck as he walked by made her bolt upright and convinced her that she should get out of there.  Fast.

"You know, Eric.  I just remembered, I have to go to the mall."  She gave him a secretive smile and a small wink, "Women stuff."

Hyde was waiting for her, leaning against his car, as she rounded the side of the house.  Skidding to a stop in front of him, she tried to give him her most disapproving look.  "That wasn't very nice."

"Wasn't it?" he asked with a mock innocence.

She stepped forward, took a cursory look over her shoulder, and kissed him quickly.  "It's a good thing you have a couple hours to make it up to me."

~*~

Jackie was in a foul mood.  Two weeks of unseasonably hot temperatures, combined with her father's sudden need to take the car and tour Wisconsin had left her cranky.  If one more old person told her it wasn't the heat that was so bad, but the humidity; she was going to poke them in the eye with one of the cheese sample toothpicks.  No amount of money was worth putting up with crazy freaks who flock to the mall in order to escape the heat.

She glanced up at the sky and noticed dark black clouds were starting to roll in.  "Hmm." She thought. "That old lady was right.  Who knew?"

Jackie let out a small huff and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in front of the mall entrance.  He was late.  It wasn't bad enough she had to beg a ride from him, but she had to do it in front of Eric and Fez, so there was no way he was giving in easily.  What made it even worse was they hadn't been able to steal away for a week.  The closest they got to privacy was an occasional grope in the hallway on the pretence of getting sodas.  To tell the truth, she was craving a little…attention.  She even rushed to change out of her uniform, so he wouldn't have to wait for her.  Not that she would ever tell him that.  But she did have to admit it would have been way too hot to wear ten layers of ruffles, not to mention that uncomfortable corset.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his black El Camino turn into the mall parking lot.  Despite her annoyance at the wait, she could feel a smile start to form as she watched the car pull up to the sidewalk.  That was happening more and more often and she was sure someone would call her on it one day.  Instead, she focused on her annoyance at him being late and frustration of the last week.  By the time the car pulled up beside her, she was well on her way to being very upset with him.

She schooled her features and leaned towards the open window.  "What took you so long?"

"What?"

"We agreed, eight thirty in front of the doors.  It's—" She consulted her watch. "Eight forty five, I was just wondering what happened."  She tried to make it sound innocent, but even to her it came out bitchy.

His jaw dropped and he looked at her incredulously.  "I'm sorry Your Highness, I had things to do."  He didn't mention that he had purposely went out of his way to drop Fez off at his house before coming to pick up Jackie.  He was all too aware of the amount of time they hadn't been spending together.

"And what was so important?" She cut through his thoughts,   "Lounging around the house?"

He didn't show any emotion, just looked over the steering wheel.  "Are you going to get in the car?  'Cause I can leave you here if you're going to be a bitch."

She stepped back a bit. "Excuse me?"

"Quit.  Being.  A.  Bitch."  He looked at her pointedly.

She glared at him and seriously considered turning around and walking back into the mall, but that would mean having to beg, borrow or steal another ride home.  And she would be going home alone.  Again.

"Fine," she said primly and slipped into the seat.  Once the door was closed she promptly faced the open window, effectively cutting off any chance of conversation.

"Goody," he said sarcastically, before pulling the car away from the curb.

Before long they were driving through the centre of town, and she was grateful for the breeze, albeit warm, that drifted through the car. Occasionally she felt him glance over at her, but she continued to watch the scenery pass by, the normally short drive seemed to take forever tonight.  A flash of lightning off in the distance caught her eye and she mentally counted the seconds before she heard the thunder.

"What was that about back there?"

"Nothing." She muttered, still looking out the window.

He tapped the steering wheel with his fingertips and let out a huff of breath.  "Whatever."

A minute had passed before Jackie quickly turned her head and looked at him. "You know, Michael would have been there on time."  She didn't know if it was supposed to be a joke or if the heat had finally got to her, but the look on his face immediately told her it was the wrong thing to say.

"No.  _Michael_ would have been making out with some random chick behind the Hub," he said with disgust.  "And you never would have known about it."

She stared at him in shock.  In all of the years she had known him, this was the first time she threw Kelso's behaviour in her face.  Struck by an uncontrollable urge to make it worse, she tossed her hair and sneered at him, "Kind of like what we're doing right now?"

He gave her a challenging look, "Yeah, except I'm much better at it."

"Really?" she asked warily.

"No one's found out yet," he pointed out.

She glanced out of the window and noticed they had pulled into her street.  Knowing escape was close she couldn't resist baiting him.  "And they won't have a chance.  You know Steven, I think maybe we should back off for a bit.  Wouldn't want you to get too confident and accidentally let anything slip."  She smirked and floated out of the car.

Baffled, he stared at the steering wheel for a split second.  She had some nerve.  Not wanting her to get the last word he got out of the car, slammed the door and followed her up the driveway.  The clouds had blocked the evening sun, leaving the driveway under cover of darkness; and a breeze ruffled the leaves on the large trees, giving the evening a more ominous feel.  

She had already reached the front steps and before she could get out her keys to unlock the door he reached out to stop her.  Startled, she spun around, backing him up a few steps and shaking his arm off in the process.  

"God, would you leave me alone?"

"Because you've got big plans for tonight?"

She tucked a wind-tossed strand of hair behind her ear.  "None that include you.  I thought I might write my fiancée a letter."

His patience finally broke, "You know what Jackie?  Why don't you just can it with your high and mighty routine.  Because I'm not buying it anymore.  You want this, just as much as I do, so don't go using your non-existent relationship with Kelso as an excuse."

"Excuse?"

"Yeah, excuse." He pointed at her accusingly.  "When was the last time you actually thought about him?  'Cause I can tell you right now it hasn't been when we've been together."

Another flash of lighting momentarily distracted her as she clearly saw the exasperation in his eyes.

"Steven, you know it's just a summer thing.  No big deal."

"You keep saying that.  And I believe it less and less each time it comes out of your annoying mouth.  Look, Jackie, if this was just a fling, why did I drive ten minutes out of my way to drop Fez off?  And if it really doesn't mean anything to you, why are you all dressed up?"  He started to move closer and noticed her eyes grow wide as she took a quick gasp of breath.  Then, by accident or grand design, the wind stopped, creating an eerie stillness that surrounded them.  She watched him advance on her and her skin tingled, like the electricity that hovered in the air had found a way into her body.

"I think we need to quit deluding ourselves." He stated.

She cocked her head and looked at him.  "Steven…I don't-"

He didn't wait for her response, and as the skies opened up in a thunderous explosion, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a bruising kiss. 

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Title: That Long Hot Summer - Chapter 8

****

Notes: Again, I'm sorry for how long it took me to finish this chapter, but I somehow got it in my head that writing a PG-13 sex scene would be easy. It wasn't. So the rating of this story should probably be closer to R. I'm sure you're all devastated by the change ;) Thanks again to Annie, for making sure the bad parts never see the light of day.

~*~

The first drops of rain landed on the concrete driveway and instantly evaporated in the heat of the summer air, but neither noticed. They were concerned only with the moment between them; locked in a fierce embrace. The anger that had been welling up inside them was quickly replaced by raw passion.

They didn't notice puddles start to form as the ground became saturated with moisture; or that rivulets of water ran down their skin and mingled into the kiss. Even a tremendous boom of thunder couldn't pull them apart; if anything the noise pushed them further into each other. Searing them together.

Eventually the kiss turned from a hard explosion to something soft, gentle almost. Until they were both taking light nips at each other's lips. 

Hyde pulled away slightly and surveyed their surroundings. "Did you plan this?"

She hesitated, her brow creased in confusion. "What, the weather?"

Hyde took a roaming look over her body, lingering to appreciate the way the rain-soaked clothes clung to her small form. "Nah, the outfit." When she didn't say anything he continued. "I can see through your shirt."

Her eyes grew wide and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest. "You're a pig!" she exclaimed.

Hyde tried to hold back a laugh at her attempt at modesty. "Yes, yes I am. But nobody's around, and I can't help it if you look hot, all wet and dripping." He trailed a finger down her cheek and along her throat, stopping at the hem of her collar, then he lightly followed the V of her T-shirt until it reached the apex. He watched, fascinated, as a small trickle of water ran down her chest, disappearing under her shirt. Catching her eye, he hooked his finger under the material and traced a line up the other side.

A sense of self-satisfaction washed over him when he saw her body respond to his touch. He leaned down and let his lips follow the same path as his finger. "Let's go inside," he whispered in-between kisses.

Pushing him away, she raised an eyebrow and deftly turned around to unlock the front door. Before she could find the correct key, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, his fingers splaying across her stomach. Her hands stilled in mid-air as he traced patterns on the firm skin of her abdomen. She closed her eyes and forced herself not to lean back into his touch and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. Chuckling softly, he plucked the keys out of her hand and slowly leaned forward to reach the lock, pressing them closely together.

"Jackie?" He asked when she didn't move into the house. He leaned over her shoulder and saw her eyes closed and a satisfying smile on her face.

"Hmm?" She said languidly.

"Wanna go inside?"

"Oh! Right." She swiveled her head and smiled brightly at him. Fully alert, she stayed in his arms while he pushed the door open but quickly squirmed out of his grasp to escape the falling rain once the door was open. Standing on the doormat she toed off her sandals and, out of habit, made a bee-line into the hall, towards an iron and wood table.

"Oh no you don't," he tugged on her arm, and pulled her further from the side table.

"But I have to…" she protested and nodded towards the platter where the housekeeper routinely placed phone messages.

"Not right now you don't," he grumbled, and jerked her sharply, causing her body to collide into his. That abrupt contact was all it took to bring back the passion they had left outside and forget completely about the puddle they were creating on the light tile of the hallway.

"Besides," he said between kisses. "It's empty."

Jackie craned her neck in the direction of the table, only vaguely realizing he was right. Hyde had taken advantage of her position and was concentrating on placing a row of kisses down the column of her neck. A distinct fluttering traveled down her spine and she shivered unconsciously.

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep these wet clothes on." He said with a leer.

Pulling away slightly she licked her lips and looked him square in the eye. "Steven, will you spend the night with me?"

He stopped short at the question, wondering if she was really serious. If he let himself admit it, he was scared of this moment. This went under the very real heading of 'No Turning Back'; everything would be different if he stayed the night. And there was no way he could leave her alone after; it wasn't going to be a one-time thing.

But he couldn't keep a trace of doubt from creeping into his conscious. Worming it's way into his thoughts. Jackie had never once told him things were over between her and Kelso. There was every real possibility she'd run back to him when the summer was over. Forget about the things that happened between them and marry that jackass who would never fully appreciate her.

"Hyde?" She asked timidly. 

The use of his last name startled him, pulled him back to reality. "What about Kelso?" He needed to ask the question, get it out of the way.

Panic washed over her face, "I'm sorry I brought him up, I--I wasn't--I don't--." She paused to collect her thoughts. "I was never going to write him a letter or call him or anything. Steven, I'm not going to pretend to understand what's going on between us, but whatever it is has made me see things with Michael so much differently. Michael and I aren't what I thought we were. I made up my mind that we were the perfect couple; like Ken and Barbie…except brunette. And were not, we're more like that crazy lady who lives down the street, with the husband who everyone knows has three wives and a drinking habit. And look at her, old before her time, I don't want to do that to myself.

I don't know what will happen with you and me, and maybe I just want to play it by ear. Stop planning for everything, and just let it come. There will be plenty of time to work it out…whatever it is. But I need you to know that tonight, right now, I want you."

She took a tentative step forward and cupped his face in her hands. "Will you stay with me?"

He didn't want to think about why staying would be wrong. How, up until now, everything could be considered innocent; a naive flirtation. Nothing that could get him in any real trouble. Nothing he should feel remorse for. But now all he could focus on was her pleading eyes, begging him to stay.

Wanting him.

So he pushed it into the recesses of his mind, where he didn't have to worry about friendships, betrayal or the million other reasons why he should turn around and walk away.

Without a word, he reached down, picked her up and started up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She draped an arm around his neck and tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder, content to be in his arms. He navigated the labyrinth of hallways easily only stopping for a short break when Jackie slithered her hand down his shirt and started toying with the fine hair on his chest.

With help on her part turning the door handle he swung the door open and strode into her bedroom. He set her down on her feet and stared, unbelieving at the bed. With a huff, stuffed creatures of all shapes and sizes were unceremoniously swept off the bed, landing in a chaotic pile on the floor. She bit back a laugh when he picked up Fluffycakes and tossed it over his shoulder in disgust.

"You think this is funny?" He asked without looking at her. Before Jackie could open her mouth to retort, he spun around, grabbed her by the waist and let his momentum carry them onto the bed. She landed on her back with Hyde's body covering hers. The smile faded from her face as she pulled his head down and kissed him firmly on the lips.

The duel of lips and tongues resumed, each unwilling to cede to the other. Slowly, his hand worked up and down along the soft skin of her legs, and soon she didn't bother to hide her body's reaction to his touch. He worked higher with each pass, briefly skimming under the soft material of her shorts, making her squirm beneath him.

He began to peel the rain-soaked clothes off of her body, goose bumps forming in the wake of his trailing fingers. Her shirt wound up in a rumpled ball somewhere near the bed table, and he expertly unfastened the buttons of her shorts. She lifted her hips in an effort to help and was rewarded with a series of open-mouth kisses along her stomach.

The white cotton sheets creased beneath her grip as she tried to keep control under his ministrations. Feeling her move under him, he worked his way up towards the gentle swell of her breasts. Jackie threw her head back and tried to stifle a moan as he swirled his tongue around one rosy nipple. He took his time before moving over to the other firm bud, which resulted in her whimper, but he smiled against her breast when she wound her fingers into his hair, holding him firmly against her.

Her movements became desperate as the imminent waves of ecstasy threatened to overcome her. "Clothes…off," she whispered frantically. He leaned back and stripped his shirt off in one easy movement, followed closely by pants and socks.

Kneeling on the bed, he settled himself in-between her legs and saw that her eyes were glazed with desire. He eased down gently and when he entered her she rose up to meet him, and he bit back a moan. Being surrounded by her was almost too much. He set a slow, leisurely pace that only made her rake her fingernails up and down his back in a silent plea for release.

Soon, the movements turned heated, the small measure of control was lost. Her body tightened and they soared, together, to a shuddering ecstasy. Panting and weak, he let his forehead fall onto the pillow. He could feel her chest rise and fall underneath him as she tried to control her own breathing. After a few minutes her hands started to explore the small of his back, working their way up to massage in-between his shoulder blades. Using some of his returning strength he rose onto his elbows and looked down and saw an easy smile playing over her lips.

"More?" she asked devilishly and quickly flipped over and straddled his legs.

He wasn't about to argue with a good idea.

****

~*~

Later, when the rain had eased to a sprinkle and most of Point Place was settled for the night, he swung his legs onto the floor, taking care not to wake her. A quiet search located enough of his clothes to be decent, and he guessed that no one would notice what was missing. He was never very good at the afterwards part of sex, preferring to make a quiet getaway and skip the awkwardness altogether. But this time, a strange feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach, like he knew that leaving would be the wrong thing to do.

Unfortunately for both of them, they were not in a position that allowed for night-time sleepovers. And one of them had to make a decision, he only hopped she would understand. That he had to leave, or risk getting caught.

He allowed himself a minute to watch her sleeping form before he turned around to leave. But when he was halfway to the door her sleepy voice called out to him, "Where are you going?" He turned around and saw Jackie had sat up; hair rumpled and eyes questioning. Covering the distance between them in three large steps he sat down on the bed and leaned over; the mattress shifting under his weight and gently kissed her forehead.

"It's getting late. I told Mrs. Foreman I'd be home hours ago." He said quietly, hoping it would be enough of an explanation.

"Oh."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"If I remember correctly, I asked you to spend the night."

He searched her face for a sign of anger, but all he could see in the darkness was were her eyes scrunched in confusion. The possibility that she actually wanted him to stay floored him. "Okay," he said hesitantly. "Let me run home, say hi to Mrs. Forman and then I'll come back."

Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her mouth. He thought she would start bouncing up and down on the bed at any moment. Holding back a chuckle, he kissed her firmly on the lips and stood up to leave.

"Hey Steven?"

He turned around and looked at her.

"Bring some food; I'm starving." She said and snuggled under the covers.

****

~*~

A little over an hour later, Hyde stood at the foot of her bed, watching as she slept the sleep of the content. The urge to kiss her awake was strong, but a more mischievous idea played in his head. Leaning over, he grasped the corners of the bed coverings in both hands, and with a sharp tug exposed her sleeping form to the cooling night air.

Jackie bolted awake and looked around frantically until she spotted him, silhouetted against the hallway light. Trying to steady her nerves, she took a deep breath and glared at him for interrupting her sleep. She watched as his eyes roamed over her naked body and she raised an eyebrow at him when his gaze finally reached her face.

"You said you wanted food." He said innocently.

She scowled at him and searched the floor for something to cover herself. "We're going to have to work on your wake up skills." She grumbled and slipped a night-gown over her head.

"How's this then?" He asked and pulled her up from the bed and held her body firmly against his.

She shrugged, but didn't attempt to move.

"You're going to ruin my image." He muttered as he lowered his head and very gently pressed his lips against hers. She responded immediately and deepened the kiss, letting her tongue play against his before breaking away.

"Come on," she said and pulled him into the hallway. "Food's getting cold."

They spent most of the night sitting in the kitchen, sometimes eating, sometimes talking but mostly just being together. She tried to get him to feed her bits of hamburger but he resisted, stating that only the truly whipped would do that sort of thing. A sailing french fry into his soda indicated her dislike of that particular opinion. They laughed, just laughed, for minutes. Like old friends they never were, but the lovers they had just become.Before they finished their late night snack, the thunder and lightning resumed, this time knocking out the power to the house. They scrambled quickly for candles, and Hyde was, for once, grateful for the lavender scented pillars that seemed to be scattered throughout the house. The intimate flicker of firelight led to a sprint to the bedroom, where they explored each other again. By the time they had finally drifted off to sleep the first rays of morning sun were peeking over the horizon.

~*~

Hyde was pulled out of the warmth and comfort of sleep by the persistent ringing of a telephone. Rolling over, he grabbed his watch off of the bedside table and checked it quickly. He groaned and let the watch drop from his fingers; it was after ten, way too early to be awake. Annoyed and sleepy, he sat up and scanned the room to find the offending noise. Before he could give it a second thought, he brought the receiver of Jackie's pink princess phone to his ear and barked a gruff "Hello".

There was a slight pause before the person on the other end started speaking. "…Hyde? What are you doing answering Jackie's phone?" A confused, but very familiar voice asked.

Hyde winced and let his head fall back against the pink flowered wall.

He was in hell.

__

…to be continued

****

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that ending where I did was a little cruel, and a perfectly good ending point would have been when they fell asleep. But I like cliffhangers and I'd love you hear your thoughts on who is on the phone. The next chapter won't take nearly as this one did, promise.

Tania


	10. Chapter Nine

**Title**: That Long Hot Summer Chapter 9

**Notes**: I don't even know where to begin…How about a big thank you to everyone who reviewed or e-mailed me during my rather lengthy hiatus. I'm not sure I could say this would have gotten posted if I didn't get them. I hope that the next chapter will be available in a timelier manner. And many thanks to Luci who did a lovely beta job.

----

_Hyde was pulled out of the warmth and comfort of sleep by the persistent ringing of a telephone. Rolling over, he grabbed his watch off of the bedside table and checked it quickly. He groaned and let the watch drop from his fingers; it was after ten, way too early to be awake. Annoyed and sleepy, he sat up and scanned the room to find the offending noise. Before he could give it a second thought, he brought the receiver of Jackie's pink princess phone to his ear and barked a gruff "Hello"._

_There was a slight pause before the person on the other end started speaking. "…Hyde? What are you doing answering Jackie's phone?" A confused, but very familiar voice asked._

_Hyde winced and let his head fall back against the pink flowered wall._

_He was in hell_.

----

A unicorn laced, pastel pink version of Hell. That was the only explanation for it because his luck couldn't possibly be that bad. But, there was no mistaking the voice on the other line. They had been friends for too long.

And hanging up the phone would only confirm his suspicions.

"Hyde, I know you're there."

"Wrong number?" He tried hopefully. Maybe throw him off a bit. Unfortunately the reply was instantaneous.

"I don't think so buddy."

"Chris, it's not what you think."

"Really? You know when it comes to Jackie you keep saying that. I could go over the details if you want… to let you see how things look from over here."

This was not what he needed right now. It almost made him wish it was anyone else on the other end of the phone. At least then he'd have a fighting chance of talking his way out of this situation.

"You know, you never did answer my question." He said with a hint of amusement.

"Which question was that?" Hyde tried to stifle a yawn.

"How long Jackie's been stringing you along. But I think the answer is pretty self-explanatory now."

Hyde raked his hand over his head. Chris could never let this type of thing go. And now he couldn't even deny there was something going on between him and Jackie.

"Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree---" Chris starting singing into the phone.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'd like to speak to Jackie please." Chris asked politely.

"She's not here."

"Hyde buddy, have you been breaking into innocent girls rooms again?" He goaded. "'Cause I've heard about your foreign friend, but I didn't think you'd be involved too."

"Why haven't I hung up on you yet?"

"Because you know I'll just call back."

He would too. Persistent fellow Chris was.

"Hey, let me just ask you one thing."

Hyde sighed and stared at the ceiling, "Whatever."

"Not whatever." Chris was deadly serious with no trace of humour in his voice. "Hyde man, what the hell were you thinking? She's your best friend's girl."

His heart started to beat a little faster.

"So you know that Jackie isn't…"

"Wasn't." Chris piped up.

"_Isn't_ my girlfriend?"

"Yep."

Apprehension grew within him. "And you know that how?"

"Mrs. Forman told me."

A queasy feeling bubbled in the pit of Hyde's stomach. "And you asked her, why?" He didn't really want to know the answer to that one.

"Who do you think I called first?"

"Oh god," He knocked his head back against the wall again. This was bad. This was very very bad. The urge to escape grew very powerful. He threw the covers off and swung his feet to the floor. He looked around the room in a vain attempt to locate all of his clothes.

"…and when she said you weren't there, I asked if you were with Jackie. Which you were, I might add. Then she said that you two were sure together a lot and she always thought you would make a cute couple. Now…who says that if you're already a couple?"

"Chris, we're not…" He switched the receiver to the other ear and tried to reach the pants that were hanging from the bookcase.

"Yeah, you've said," he continued. "But here's the other thing. It's 10 am. On a Saturday. You're answering her phone and I'd bet a lot of money that you aren't wearing any pants." Hyde stilled guiltily and looked down at his naked legs. "And if you are, you're definitely not wearing any socks. Which, in my book, means you're somewhere you shouldn't be, doing something that you know you shouldn't be doing.

My question is; is she worth it?"

Hyde collapsed on the bed as his knees buckled at the question. He tried to rub away the ache that had started to develop behind his eyes. Was Jackie worth it? He didn't even want to start thinking about that. He had a plausible explanation before last night.

But last night changed everything.

Couldn't say she was only an annoying addition to his existence. Couldn't say he tolerated her at the best of times. Couldn't even say he was keeping her company while Kelso was gone. Couldn't say a lot of things he might have been able to yesterday. Today he was being forced to realize he might be sacrificing a lifetime of friendship for a girl. And not just any girl.

Had to be Jackie.

A wave of warm air against his bare feet made him raise his head from where it rested in his hand. The figure standing in the doorway took his breath away. Fresh from the shower, dressed only in his T-shirt, Jackie was gorgeous. She blushed slightly as he continued his obvious appraisal, and gamely lifted the hem of the shirt to reveal more of her naked leg.

It was worth it.

No matter if it all falls apart in the next day or week or month. Right now…today; she was worth it all and more.

But she needed to lose the shirt and he felt he was just the man for the job.

"HYDE!" Chris' voice snapped him back to reality.

"What?"

"Put Jackie on the phone."

Hyde shrugged and held the receiver out to a confused Jackie. "It's Chris; he'd like to talk to you." She gave him a strange look but brought the pink phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked hesitantly. Hyde watched as the cutest look of confusion spread over her face.

"Oh yeah, …he knows."

Her eyes went wide, but she didn't say anything other than the usual pleasantries. Hyde crawled back under the covers as he listened to the half conversation. Apparently they were going to another house party in Kenosha. Jackie seemed excited about it and said she couldn't wait to see Jennifer again.

He had almost allowed the comforting weight of sleep overcome him when Jackie lifted the covers off the bed. "Nope, no pants." She giggled at whatever Chris said and lowered the sheets back over him.

"I'll let him know about next week. See you soon, and say hi to Jen for me." She placed the phone back in the cradle and sat down cross-legged on the bed. "He says next time don't answer the phone, you never know who it will be." She paused. "Do you think he'll tell anybody?"

Hyde rolled onto his side and ran a finger idly over her knee. "Nah, I trust him to keep quiet."

"Then why do you have that look on your face?"

He drew a figure eight on her thigh as he mulled over what to say. "He talked to Mrs. Forman before he called you."

She took a quick breath. "Oh."

"Yeah," He nodded in agreement. "She didn't say anything, but I'm pretty sure she knows I'm not there right now."

"But that doesn't have to mean you're here either." She said hopefully.

"Maybe, I guess." He shrugged. "But it's not going to take long before she starts putting things together. And I don't know if you know this, but Kitty can't keep a secret."

Jackie laughed. "Oh I know. You have no idea how much stuff I could burn Eric with."

He smiled at her but couldn't shake the feeling that everything might come crashing down on them way too soon.

"Oh for heavens sake," She said and picked up the phone.

He tried to stretch over to the table and stop her. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry." She slapped his hand away and started dialling a familiar number. "Hi, Mrs. Forman? It's Jackie. Could I speak to Steven please?" She paused, listening to the reply they knew would be coming. "Oh, that's strange…he was supposed to drive me to work today…you haven't seen him all morning?" Jackie looked over at Hyde, who scowled and gave her the finger. She stuck her tongue out at him and quickly moved to avoid a swat.

"I don't know where he would be either…Oh, wait—He's pulling up the drive now. Thanks Mrs. Forman. I'll talk to you later." She ended the call cheerfully and stretched out on the bed. "See? No problem."

"Different problem." He reached over and pulled her closer to him. Slowly and seductively, his gaze turned downwards. "You're going to be very late for work."

_To be continued._


End file.
